deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Wart Vs. Daroach
King Wart Vs. Daroach is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mario Vs. Kirby! These villains appeared once, made a quick cameo, and then disappeared from existence! Who will win in a forgotten fight? Intro Golden-Sans: Throughout the history of Mario and Kirby, we've seen many memorable villains in the games, like Marx and Dimentio. Dr. Doom: But alas, there are a few that have been forgotten and have stayed that way forever. Like King Wart, evil king of Subcon. Golden-Sans: And Daroach, the leader of the Squeaker Squad. Dr. Doom: I'm your future ruler and he's an annoyance, and we're here to find out who will win, a Death Battle. King Wart Golden-Sans: King Wart is the "King" of Subcon. Not much is known of him, but he does hate veggies and is a giant dooshbag. Dr. Doom: His main weapon of defense is shooting bubbles from his...mouth. Even though this seems utterly useless, they are somehow lethal. Golden-Sans: He can also...jump really high, and has a flying carpet I guess? Wow, this guy doesn't have much, does he? Dr. Doom: It appears so. He doesn't have very many feats besides maybe taking over Subcon via force of his army. Golden-Sans: Wart does have weaknesses, though. His biggest being the fact that he is deadly allergic to veggies. As in, it's fatal. So, overall...bring a carrot or something to kill him, I donno. King Wart: I am Wart! Daroach Golden-Sans: Daroach is the leader of a team of thieves called the Squeak Squad that steal treasure and other stuff. He's the strongest of them all. Dr. Doom: Unlike Wart, this one has attacks that we can work with. He has: *A Claw Swiping attack *Can Fly *Can also teleport, kind of making flying useless *Etc Golden-Sans: He also has a weapon called the Triple Star Rod. Sure,mint may only shoot three stars, but it's pretty powerful via scaling. Dr. Doom: Once again, Daroach doesn't have much to work with. But his few feats do include swiping Kirbys Cake so fast, it took Kirby a second to realize it was gone, and summoning the Dark Star. Golden-Sans: His weaknesses is that he's cocky and reckless. That's it. (Shows Daroach fighting Kirby) Pre-fight Dr. Doom: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Golden-Sans: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle King Wart was sleeping on his throne, waiting for the Mario Brothers to arrive and try to stop him when he suddenly heard an explosion. Jumping up in suprise, he ran down the stairs of his castle to find a gang of mice stealing stuff. Apon them realizing they've been caught, they all made a run for it. One of them stayed, however. That was there leader, Daroach. Both then charged at each other, ready to fight. Wart made the first move, lunging at Daroach in a attempt to squash him. The mice teleported out of the way however and re-appeared behind Wart, then slashed him on the back. Wart let out a howl of pain, then quickly turned around and kicked Daroach away. He then started spitting bubbles at him, but the Mouse popped them all with a single hand swipe. Daroach then started grabbing veggies off of the floor and flew right towards Wart just as the king was letting out a roar. The thieve dropped them into his mouth, causing Wart to suddenly choke on them and spit them out. He REALLY did not like veggies. Now pissed, he jumped up at Daroach, grabbed his cape, and threw him onto the floor. Wart then landed on his opponent and tried to suffocate him. Daroach simply teleported out of underneath Wart as the king fell over. Suddenly, a carpet flew over to Wart, scooped him on, and lifted him into the air. Wart then started raining bubbles down from the sky onto Daroach. The thieve mouse started flying upwards through the bubbles and eventually teleported up to Wart. The Frog King tried to swipe Daroach away, but his opponent simply kicked Wart off of the magic Carpet. He then ripped it up just as Wart hit the floor. In a fit of rage, King Wart started stomping on the floor until it suddenly broke, sending both him and Daroach falling down through the castle. Of course Daroach just flew, but the king crashed through all 3 floors of the castle until he hit the ground with a THUD. Now injured, Wart slowly got back up and, once he got Daroach in his reach, started shooting bubbles at him. This caught Daroach off-guard and made him fall to the ground as well. However, the Mouse had one last trick: the Triple Star Rod. He pulled it out and started shooting 3 miniature stars at Wart. The first shot pushed him back a bit, the second made him flinch, and the third knocked him over. Daroach then grabbed the King and teleported over a volcano. Wart, panicking, tried to struggle free from Daroach's grasp, but the mouse just threw him in. Wart fell into the lava, causing him to fry like a chickin. Or a frog, in this case. K.O!!! Daroach teleported back to the Castle ruins and was about to walk in to take what he can find when both Mario and Kirby ran in front of him, ready to fight. He grinned as he pulled out the Triple Star Rod. This'll be one hell of a fight. Results *Daroach and the Squeak Squad where fighting Kirby and Mario. *Warts troops revived there King via 1-up mushroom, and he swears revenge against Daroach. Golden-Sans: Is it ironic that I feel like eating fried frogs now? Dr. Doom: Wart did have a few advantages in this fight. It's safe to assume he's stronger and more agile then Daroach because how high he can jump, and he's more durable then most of his minions. Golden-Sans: However, Daroach was just too fast and smart for the king. Plus, with his teleportation AND flight combined, it made him hard to catch. Even Warts magic carpet wouldn't help much here. Dr. Doom: And once Daroach pulled out the Triple Star Rod, which is capable of damaging beings far stronger then Wart, the frog was done for. Even then, it's unlikely Daroach would have even needed it to win. Golden-Sans: Anyone up for some fried frog? It may be a bit over-burned though. Dr. Doom: The winner is, Daroach. Also, give me some of those. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017